Things I'll never say
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Uma série de fics aleatórias que escrevi há séculos, focadas no Snape e uma personagem que eu criei.
1. Capítulo 01

_Quem é Amanda Ann Rice? É uma personagem que eu criei para fazer par com o Snape. Acho que a Lily não o merece e ele precisa de uma mulher forte e decidida para curar seu coração partido, e é exatamente isso o que Amanda está fazendo. Mas há a grande diferença de idade e de mundos... Até agora muita coisa entre esses dois ficou só no terreno da imaginação, mas o que escrevi até agora foram essas três fics muuuuuito aleatórias.  
>Amanda é aluna de Snape e nesse capítulo é o Yule Ball (Baile de Inverno?). Ela insistiu até o fim para que Snape a acompanhasse, mas ele não cedeu. E aí veremos no que dá.<em>

* * *

><p>Amanda 01 –<p>

O vestido dela era lindo e seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Sua mãe sempre fora mesmo sua amiga. Os Trouxas, que não tinham noção do a que era _"Dolce & Gabanna"_ estavam encantados com o vestido branco perolado, a cauda arrastando no chão e o ombro esquerdo exposto. E os garotos mais encantados ainda com os contornos de seu corpo. Os cabelos ondulados e loiros ela prendeu num coque intrincado, cheio de voltas e com presilhas brilhantes em forma de flor. Radiante, Amanda Rice parecia uma princesa.

Mas só _ele _parecia não notar.

Ao descer as escadas para a sala onde acontecia o Baile de Inverno, sozinha, Amanda sentiu-se muito frustrada. Ele provavelmente cumpriria sua promessa de não acompanhá-la. Bem, é _claro _que não iria acompanhá-la! O que ela estava pensando?

E lá estava ele, andando pelo salão, parecendo um pássaro negro. O coração de Amanda começou a bater tão forte que parecia soar mais alto que a música. Era impossível que ele não estivesse ouvindo.

E talvez ele estivesse, pois olhou em sua direção e pareceu se surpreender. Os dois se olharam por um tempo e o coração de Amanda quase parou. Até que ele se virou e foi embora.

Ela percebeu que se esquecera de respirar e estava hiperventilando. Era uma ótima desculpa para ir tomar ar. _"Talvez ele estivesse lá fora..."_

E ela não o via em canto nenhum. Até que ouviu aquela voz... Sua voz... Era ele, conversando com aquele professor da Durmstrang?

- Está acontecendo novamente, como antes! – sussurrava Karkaroff, parecendo desesperado. – E logo, ninguém poderá negar!

- Eu já lhe disse, Igor, que não vejo motivos para discutir esse assunto – respondeu Snape, indiferente, abrindo a porta de várias carruagens na tentativa de surpreender alunos namorando.

E de repente, ele começou a correr em direção a uma delas, quase escorregando na neve. Era impossível ver o que se passava dentro do veículo devido ao vapor que cobria a janela. Snape abriu a porta indignado e tirou ponto dos dois alunos que estavam a aprontar sob a invigilância dos professores naquele dia de festa.

- É um sinal, Severus! Você sabe que é! – Karkaroff insistia, seguindo Snape, exasperado. Snape simplesmente continuava a ignorá-lo, abrindo a porta de tantas carruagens quantas conseguia.

- Não sei do que está falando. – ele respondeu.

- Ah é? – perguntou Karkaroff, desafiador. – Então talvez você não se importe em arregaçar as mangas?

- O quê? – Snape perguntou, ultrajado.

- Você não me engana, Severus! _Está_ assustado! Confesse!

Snape apenas encarou-o, e disse:

- Eu não tenho nada a temer, Igor. E você? Pode dizer o mesmo?

Karkaroff apenas ia se afastando, com passos hesitantes. Amanda resolveu mostrar que estava lá.

Karkaroff foi quem a percebeu primeiro. Atônito e ultrajado, ele olhou para Amanda.

- Mas que diabos você faz aqui, menina?

Amanda ficou assustada com a reação do professor búlgaro.

- Eu... ora, eu vim tomar um pouco de ar...

- Vamos, deixe-a em paz, Karkaroff. Vamos embora, discutir isso em outro lugar...

Karkaroff parecia preocupado e Snape também. Antes que se retirassem, Amanda disse, num fio de voz:

- Professor Snape, posso falar com o senhor?

Snape sentiu um frio no estômago.

- Srta. Rice, não temos nada a conversar. Já disse que a sua nota foi justa e não quero discutir isso num dia de festa.

Nota? Que nota? Ele não iria se esquivar com uma desculpa tão esfarrapada!

- Professor... _por favor._

Snape olhou para Karkaroff e fez um aceno com a cabeça pedindo a ele que se retirasse. Amanda, finalmente, ficou sozinha com o outro.

- Muito bem, fale. Antes que eu mude de idéia.

Agora que eles estavam sozinhos, as mãos da garota tremiam. Sua boca estava seca e ela não tinha ideia do que dizer. Percebeu que jamais tivera ideia do que dizer! Olhou para Snape em pânico.

- Não tenho tempo a perder. Com licença, Srta. Rice.

E se voltou para ir embora. Mas ela, num ímpeto, o agarrou pela cintura e o envolveu num abraço.

- Srta Rice!... _Amanda..._

- Você me deve uma dança... – ela disse, ainda agarrada a ele.

Delicadamente, ele retirou-lhe as mãos de sua cintura.

- Amanda... – ele olhou naqueles olhos azuis, tão apaixonados. Ela se recusava a soltar as mãos dele. – Só uma dança? Só uma dança e você esquecerá esse assunto? De uma vez por todas?

- Jamais, Professor Snape... _Jamais_... Eu o amo... Sempre o amei. Se você soubesse como é se sentir assim, o sofrimento... Se você me desse apenas esperança, eu esperaria por você, não importa quanto tempo...

Snape estava embaraçado e nervoso com todas aquelas declarações de amor desesperadas. E sim, ele sabia _exatamente _como era se sentir assim. E não ser correspondido. Ela devia estar sofrendo mesmo! E por que alguém o amaria tanto assim? Ela era só uma criança! Ele não queria magoá-la, mas não tinha jeito...

- Amanda, não posso lhe dar isso. – ele disse, enquanto gentilmente acariciava o queixo da garota com seu dedo indicador.

E para a surpresa da outra, ele a beijou nos lábios. Como ele poderia estar negando e afirmando ao mesmo tempo? O coração de Amanda parou.

Os lábios dele eram tão macios. Ela já havia imaginado esse beijo tantas vezes. E lá estava ela, quase levitando. Quando estava prestes a se fundir num desespero por mais avidez, Snape interrompeu.

- E é aqui que o que jamais deveria ter começado, acaba.

Sorte dela estar usando maquiagem à prova d'água. As lágrimas não paravam de sair.

Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Um último beijo... E se foi.

E ela prometeu que, se não fosse ele, não seria ninguém.


	2. Capítulo 02

_AmandaxSnape, a saga. Random. Os dois são diferentes, mas têm mais em comum do que imaginam. Esse capítulo havia sido apagado do computador by mistake e eu tive que reescrevê-lo. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de reescrever algo que já havia saído da minha mente. Acho que foi graças ao estímulo positivo da minha irmã, dizendo que eu era capaz e que sairia até melhor. Não sei se saiu melhor ou se saiu bom, aliás, mas saiu._

* * *

><p>Amanda 02 -<p>

Deitada à beira da piscina em sua cadeira de praia, Amanda Rice se perguntava se suas Férias de Verão poderiam ficar ainda mais enfadonhas. Mas é claro que ela não as passaria em casa, por maior que fosse a opulência de sua mansão. Amanhã Amanda e seus pais estariam viajando para a Turquia e de quebra mais alguns lugares nos arredores.

Mas nada parecia ter graça... Sem _ele._ Amanda se perguntava, o que _ele_ estaria fazendo? Será que estava se bronzeando em alguma praia ensolarada?

A garota sentiu uma súbita onda de calor, e o sol não era o responsável. Ela sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios, respirando fundo para se recompor. Estendeu a mão até a mesinha branca de plástico ao seu lado para alcançar sua Piña Colada. Tomou um gole. "_Perfeito"_, pensou.

_Severus Snape_... Apaixonada por ele desde seus doze anos, então pelas suas contas, já fazia quatro anos. O que havia nela que, de alguma forma, o repelia?

Amanda era bonita e sabia disso. Esguia, relativamente alta, com seus cabelos longos e loiros, ela muitas vezes causava inveja em suas colegas, ganhando assim, algumas inimizades. Mas não havia motivo, pois Amanda não era esnobe, mesmo tendo o que todos gostam de chamar de "uma vida perfeita".

E ela precisava de uma resposta. O que ele fazia enquanto ela jazia lá, pensando nele?

Amanda, então, foi tomada por uma súbita inspiração. Pegou seu roupão, vestiu-o e saiu correndo pela mansão em direção a seu quarto, quase derrubando o mordomo que carregava uma bandeja de copos.

Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta, acordando sua coruja, que dormia em cima de seu _laptop. _Amanda detestava quando Eilan escolhia justamente esse canto para dormir, mas dessa vez nem se importou, foi correndo até suas prateleiras e pegou uma caixa de madeira, que continha vários pergaminhos, uma pena e tinta.

Era isso. Ela escreveria para ele. Mas escreveria o quê? Não podia escrever frases tolas como _"eu te amo"!_ Isso era direto demais, batido demais e ela já dissera tantas vezes e mesmo assim ele não parecia acreditar...

Amanda escolheu um CD de sua vasta coleção e colocou para tocar. A música era perfeita, justamente como ela se sentia.

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Je ne vais plus pleurer_

_Je ne vais plus parler_

_Je me cacherai là_

_A te regarder_

_Danser et sourire_

_Et à t'écouter_

_Chanter et puis rire_

_Laisse-moi devenir_

_L'ombre de ton ombre_

_L'ombre de ta main_

_L'ombre de ton chien_

_Ne me quitte pas_

Amanda suspirou. E começou a escrever a carta.

_Snape,_

_Como pode ser gostar de alguém e esse tal alguém não ser seu? Peço tanto a Deus para esquecer, mas só de pedir, me lembro. Sinto que você é ligado a mim, sempre que estou indo, volto atrás. Estou entregue a ponto de estar sempre só, esperando um sim ou nunca mais..._

_E fico me perguntando, enquanto passo praticamente todas as horas do meu dia pensando em você, com o que você ocupa o seu? Amanhã vou para a Turquia, mas não estou muito empolgada._

_Sei que sempre digo isso, mas nunca muda. Amo você._

_A.R._

É, parecia razoável. Fora as lágrimas intrusas que caíram no pergaminho. Mas ela deixaria assim. Se fosse para reescrever a carta, ela deixaria de ser especial.

- Eilan, acorde, meu amor. – Amanda chamou a coruja, que piou, bicando-lhe o dedo indicador carinhosamente. – Tenho uma missão para você. É _muito_ importante.

* * *

><p>Estava mais calor que de costume e Snape estava realmente mal-humorado, em <em>Grimmauld's Place<em>. A casa era abafada e não estava num estado de conservação muito bom. Snape pegou um livro da estante abarrotada, folheou-o e atirou-o contra a parede. Deixou-se cair na poltrona velha e apertou os olhos com o indicador e o polegar, suspirando.

Algo entrou voando pela sua janela, assustando-o. Uma coruja? Uma enorme coruja prateada! E de alguma forma, ele já a vira antes... Havia uma carta presa em sua pata. Curioso, ele desamarrou e leu.

Ao terminar, seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos tremiam. _A.R._ Ele nem precisava pensar para saber o que significava essa sigla.

E a coruja estava lá, parada, a observá-lo. Então, ela piou. Ora, então a carta pedia uma resposta? Pois bem. Assim que Snape recuperasse o controle sobre suas emoções, ele escreveria.

* * *

><p>Amanda entrou no quarto como uma bala. Sim, a viagem havia sido maravilhosa, mas ela só pensara na resposta àquela carta. Será que havia resposta?<p>

E lá estava Eilan, dormindo em cima do _Sony Vaio_ na escrivaninha. Amanda pensou em olhá-la com reprovação, mas ao ver um pergaminho amarrado na pata da coruja, esqueceu tudo.

Retirou o pergaminho nervosa, mas hábil, para não machucar Eilan. Afinal, ela era sua amiga e a ajudara. E havia chances de ser sua própria carta...

Mas não era... Amanda leu, sem sequer respirar.

_Amanda,_

_Confesso que minhas férias não estão sendo as melhores e fiquei surpreso ao receber sua carta. Não vou dizer que não sinto nada por você. Não quero lhe dar falsas esperanças, nunca haverá nada entre nós, mas você me faz sentir como se eu realmente fosse o que você vê. _

_Aproveite sua viagem, traga-me alguma lembrancinha. Nunca fui à Turquia._

_S.S._

Amanda terminou de ler e mal conseguia respirar, seu coração batia muito depressa. Então, Por mais que ele a desencorajasse, havia esperança! E ela riu, pois antes mesmo de saber, havia comprado presentes para ele...

Ela abraçou a carta, rodopiou e se jogou em sua cama, derrubando vários bichinhos de pelúcia. Sim, seria um ótimo ano em Hogwarts...

* * *

><p><em>As músicas que me inspiraram foram Vanessa da Mata e Maria Gadú. Sei que a versão original da música em francês não é da Gadú, mas é a de que eu mais gosto :)<em>


	3. Capítulo 03

_Esse foi sob o efeito da inspiradora música da Katy Perry. Juro que ela lembra AxS. Como eu poderia não escrever uma songfic com ela? Seria omisso! Então, tomei vergonha e resolvi fazê-lo e esse foi o resultado. Se ficou bom, elogiem a Katy. Essa música é perfeita e formou imagens até mais vivazes do que as que eu descrevi na minha pobre linguagem._

* * *

><p>Amanda 03 –<p>

Aula dupla de Poções. Todos os alunos em agonia, inclusive ela. Mas o motivo da agonia de Amanda Ann Rice era bem outro.

Ele entrou na sala com aquele passo rápido, fingindo estar odiando tudo aquilo, todos eles. Andava, planava. Sua capa esvoaçando, seus cabelos pretos cheios de balanço, brilhando. Amanda fincou as unhas vermelhas no pulso e mordeu o lábio inferior.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

- Abram na página 180. – ele começou, com aquela voz ríspida, que fazia com que os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem. Ele poderia pedir-lhe qualquer coisa, mas se contentava com que ela abrisse na página 180. Pois bem, ela abriria na página 180. E com um aceno de sua varinha, muito elegante por sinal, os ingredientes da poção começaram a aparecer no quadro.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

Ela não tinha ideia de como cortar aquelas raízes. Picar? Cortar, apenas? Ele nunca era específico o suficiente. Amanda não ousaria perguntar. Seis malditos anos daquela disciplina e ela nunca seria boa o suficiente? Não ousava nem olhar para Snape. Mas ele começou a andar pela sala, seus sapatos fazendo um barulho agradável quando batiam no assoalho.

- Srta. Rice, o que está fazendo? Deve amassar a planta para tirar o sumo, e não cometer esse sacrilégio!

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

E ele foi ajudá-la, surpreendendo a todos. Encostou em sua mão, não de propósito. E isso foi o suficiente para enviar partículas de eletricidade por todo o corpo de Amanda, fazendo com que ela quase, por um instante, desmaiasse.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

E ela não resistiu. Aproximou ainda mais sua mão nervosa e trêmula da dele e a tocou, despudoradamente. Snape olhou-a nos olhos, como se estivesse perfurando-lhe a cabeça para ver seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Mas ela não se importava. Não queria esconder nada, pelo menos naquele momento. Era como se só houvesse eles dois naquela sala e ela queria agarrá-lo, possuí-lo.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Antes que Amanda causasse um incidente, Snape se afastou e saiu, para checar e criticar o trabalho dos outros.

Snape, após um tempo, foi checar novamente o trabalho de Amanda. Sua poção apresentava uma coloração levemente violeta e ela não sabia se isso era um bom sinal. Snape se aproximou. Ele exalava uma energia morna, ou melhor, quase quente como uma floresta tropical... Parecia que ele respirava perto do cabelo de Amanda de propósito ao analisar o trabalho da garota.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is Magic_

O cheiro dele… Era almiscarado, ela não sabia definir, só sabia que queria devorá-lo naquele instante. Bastava ela se virar... E seus lábios se tocariam. Era desesperador. Amanda não ousava... Snape parecia não notar. Ela cravava as unhas na barra da saia até sentir dor.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

E ele se voltou, assustando-a, olhando-a diretamente, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Srta. Rice. É um milagre, mas você conseguiu. Parece que seis anos de ensino não foram desperdiçados com você, ao contrário de algumas pessoas – e ele olhou para algum aluno aleatório e assustado da Lufa-Lufa. – Mas no futuro você precisa aprender a se virar sem minha ajuda.

E ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso secreto. Por quê? O coração de Amanda falhou duas batidas.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

E se foi, voltando para sua dimensão. Ah, não. Amanda jurou que dessa situação ele não sairia incólume.

A aula acabou e estava sendo um tormento maravilhoso para Amanda. Ainda havia um pequeno intervalo antes da próxima, que seria Transfiguração. Era hora de atacar. Todos os alunos já haviam saído, e só Amanda ficara. Ela respirou fundo, reuniu coragem e não perdeu tempo, pois não havia muito. Amanda bateu na porta do escritório de Snape e entrou.

- Srta. Rice? O que ainda faz aqui? – ele perguntou, francamente espantado.

- Eu gostaria de discutir um assunto com o senhor, Professor Snape. Eu ando tendo muita dificuldade com Poções, e se o senhor tiver algum tempo livre, será que poderia me dar aulas extras?

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

Snape riu, sinceramente achando graça.

- Vamos falar sério, certo, Amanda? – ele disse, incisivo. – Posso realmente confiar em você quando se trata de ficar sozinha comigo durante mais de uma hora? E "aulas extras", você diz?

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

- Snape... - Amanda se aproximou, aproveitando a brecha não intencional do Mestre de Poções. Ela chegou o rosto bem perto do dele, e como ele não fez nada para impedi-la, Amanda apenas disse, antes de concluir a ação:

- Eu não preciso realmente de aulas particulares, eu venho estudando como uma maníaca para impressioná-lo desde os meus doze anos. Às vezes nem durmo direito. Essa maldita matéria é muito difícil. Não, não confie em mim. _Nunca._

E o beijou, o tomou, o possuiu, como se ele fosse sua propriedade e aquilo não pudesse, não devesse ser evitado.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

Snape a empurrou na mesa e derrubou tudo o que lá em cima jazia. Amanda não via mais nada, nada mais nesse mundo importava. A aula de Transfiguração já devia ter começado e dane-se, se necessário, ela nunca mais iria àquela aula! Ele hesitava, mas Amanda colocava as mãos dele em lugares que não deixaria nenhum outro tocar, jamais.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Mas enfim, Snape se conteve. Ele se afastou dela, bruscamente, como se Amanda fosse uma sereia e ele fosse um marujo atraído para a morte.

_Extraterrestrial_

Amanda... - ele disse, arfando, de costas para ela e encostado na parede. – Saia daqui, agora. Por favor. Antes que eu... Antes que você faça algo de que se arrependa.

_Extraterrestrial_

Amanda estava indignada, seu corpo gritando pela conclusão do que havia sido começado. Se ela fosse inconsequente, lhe rogaria uma praga agora mesmo. Mas ela deveria entender... Ele só estava pensando no seu bem. Mas ela não era mais criança, e o fato de Snape não perceber isso a deixava profundamente infeliz.

- Eu jamais me arrependeria... – Amanda conseguiu articular. – Mas sei que vou me arrepender por essa oportunidade perdida para sempre.

E ela saiu, batendo a porta. Snape desabou em sua cadeira e segurou o rosto com as duas mãos, soltando um longo suspiro.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_


	4. Capítulo 04

_Esse é em homenagem às leitoras de A/S que gostaram dessas fics aleatórias e, principalmente, que deixaram reviews! Eu havia finalizado essa série de fics, mas sei lá, de repente me veio essa loucura na cabeça. Sugestões? Críticas? É bem curtinho! Espero que gostem, e, se não gostarem, por favor, sintam-se à vontade para falar!_

* * *

><p>Amanda 04 –<p>

Ela aparatou com mais esperança do que o aconselhável. Sim, devia haver uma chance...

Amanda abriu a porta da Casa dos Gritos com lágrimas nos olhos, muito antes de ver o amor de sua vida ensanguentado, estendido lá no chão.

- _Snape! _ - ela sussurou, aproximando-se e abaixando-se ao seu lado. – Deus, Snape... O que lhe fizeram...?

Amanda chorava copiosamente, tocando a enorme ferida aberta que Nagini deixara no Mestre de Poções. Não se importava com todo aquele sangue a lhe sujar as vestes, a face... Ela o abraçava e chamava por ele, como se a qualquer momento aqueles olhos pretos opacos fossem voltar a brilhar para ela. Então, ela beijou-lhe os lábios e fechou os olhos dele, e era como se Snape estivesse apenas dormindo...

- Não durma demais, meu doce Príncipe... – ela disse, apoiando a cabeça de Snape em seu colo como se o estivesse ninando enquanto as lágrimas fluíam – Ou você pode nunca mais acordar...

* * *

><p>E Amanda aparatou com o cadáver de Snape com destino à Floresta Proibida.<p>

Era um ritual proibido, um tabu, mas era simples. Apenas o ser que Amanda mais odiava no momento havia tentado. E ela não pretendia fazê-lo para se amaldiçoar. Só queria salvar uma vida.

Ou melhor. _Fazer alguém voltar à vida._

Amanda pegou sua adaga de prata e traçou um círculo com um pentragrama na clareira. Escolhera aquele ponto exato da Floresta por causa do poder que emanava do local. Era perfeito, simplesmente perfeito.

_Noite de Lua Cheia. _Amanda sentia-se como parte da Natureza e seu sangue quente fluía em suas veias. Ela gentilmente depositou o corpo de Snape no Círculo de Magia e se posicionou também no centro do mesmo, erguendo a mão direita que segurava a adaga de prata e, sem saber como, proferiu as palavras de invocação para iniciar o ritual:

- _Grande Mãe, contrariando todos as Tuas leis, eu invoco o Poder! Eu invoco o Poder dentro de mim, para que me tome e traga a Vida! Eu ofereço parte de mim, Grande Mãe, em Sagrado Sacrifício, se concederes meu desejo! A partir de agora, não sou mais completa, sou parte da Terra, da Água, do Fogo e do Ar. _

Amanda nem hesitou ao fazer um corte fundo no pulso. O sangue jorrava dentro do círculo e ela se mantinha forte, estoica, disposta a dar o quanto podia, tudo, se fosse necessário. O pentagrama se tornou vermelho e a terra começou a vibrar, a única coisa que impedia que Amanda desmaiasse era a força, a magia. Ela gritou, foi como se um relâmpago a atingisse com toda a força da Lua e então, ela finalmente sucumbiu.

O corte em seu pulso estava fechando. O círculo de magia parecia consumido pelo fogo, ela estava presa, paralisada dentro dele. Era como se estivessem lhe arrancando algo, puxando algo de dentro dela...

E quando ela voltava a si, alguém a sacudia. E sua primeira visão não eram mais aqueles olhos opacos que a assombraram. Eram olhos negros, misteriosos, brilhantes.

Exatamente como ela se lembrava, com o brilho da Lua Cheia.

- Amanda! – Snape, já curado de todas as feridas, olhava para ela surpreso, apavorado. – O que está acontecendo?

Ela se atirou em seus braços, e ele correspondeu, confuso.

- _Snape! –_ ela odiava "Donzelas em Perigo", mas estava chorando e se portando como uma. – Você morreu. E agora está vivo!

Snape estava severamente confuso, mas aos poucos se lembrava de tudo... O Lorde das Trevas... Nagini... _Os olhos de Harry Potter..._

E agora ele percebia, olhando para os olhos azuis de Amanda Rice, o quanto estivera sendo cego, tentando ser visto por alguém que não enxergou longe o suficiente. E ele cumprira seu papel por essa pessoa. Ao menos, estavam quites.

E se agora recebera outra chance, significava que Amanda Ann Rice estaria para sempre dentro dele.

- _Amanda..._ – ele disse, e a beijou, sem que dessa vez ela precisasse implorar, dissimular ou tomar a iniciativa.

E em meio aos Unicórnios, que andavam por lá e os abençoavam, eles se tornaram um só, concretizando o ato.


End file.
